User blog:Abce2/WikiaProject 1.265
I would like to announce that the first ever WikiaProject for this Wikia is now underway. We are focusing on creating articles about the products. We also want to start adding the videos of the episodes to Video base, so we can make a, "List of Video episodes". I also want to get rid over every stub. So, see you around.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update:Let's update the list of cards. It needs it, really badly. Update:To help with stuff, I'm making two people in charge of the WikiaProject as well. Welcome, Rec and Maxus. They know what their doing, and can edit my blog post anytime to add something to do, and can coordinate stuff. Only them.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Update:We've reached our 500th article with Bakugan Wall Stickers! Let's keep going. Also, I'm going to be mostly uploading pics, so if someone could create a page for them and the ones I already uploaded, it would be appreciated.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Update:Now that we've gotten most of the Merchandise articles up (Maxus, would you please help with the rest?) I want to double back now, and go back and improve the articles we just made. Get them out of stubbiness. Also, if someone needs help updating the card list (hint) just ask me.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update:I would like to ask a question to the users here. Does anyone here have skills with Photoshop and all that, or know a Wikia that does, that can help redo the Main Page? I'm thinking of something like a lot of Wikias have, a little picture and and a link under it to the main pages, like "List of Bakugan". What about having the design of a Dimensional Portal in the background, and then a seperate design for each, like a couple Bakugan for the "List of Bakugan" page link, and maybe, a couple of main characters for a "List of characters" link. Anyone?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update:I've been thinking, what about splitting each series of card into a separate page, so we can have room for pictures of the cards...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 17:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Update:Let's get some things done, please. Update:Let's also help out on the Bakugan Answers Wikia please.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Update:I've relizied something. We're spreading our resources out to thin, as in we don't even have enough active editors right now to handle what needs to be done. I'm going to call a vote. Do you, a, want to put the WikiaProject on pause so we can get more editors from a Spotlight, or b, continue. Thunder storm tonight...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 03:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update:Due to voting, the WikiaProject will continue. I also reordered the list of things to do in order of their importance. Let's get that momentum back that we had in the first days of the WikiaProject!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Update's Update:I forgot, we reached our 600th article with Pheonaxe. But I'm thinking of merging the party supplies into one article....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Update's update's update:Added something to list.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Update:This is mandatory. We need to rewrite all of the Bakugan Characters (with the exception of Naga's Gatekeepers and Naga, etc. They're unique) to read as if there is more than one of a Bakugan. Take Tigrerra for example. We know there's more than one, because of Nova Lion.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 16:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Update:I'm going to spiff up the Welcome Template. Let's get some other things off the list, please.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) To-do list #Fix stubs. #Bakugan Wiki:WikiaProject 1/Character Overhaul #Get a pic of Mecha Chamelia #Fix and create episode lists. #Get pics of cards. #Fix card lists/possibly split them. #Spiff up Welcome Template. #Cleanup Main Page(Let me handle this one alone.) #Add to Bakugan Answers Wikia. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts